The Rise and Fall of Cinna
by zionnn23
Summary: A backstory for the character Cinna, from the hunger games. Takes place during the beginnings of the 73rd annual hunger games.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

"No!" The blood curdling sound can be heard all across the outskirts of District 11. The little girl, named Rue, only 10 years old. She only wanted to get some food to provide for her family, who I know and talk to regularly. After the public spread whipping everyone was forced to watch, I got back to work.

"What's your name? I always see you hanging out with my brother but I've never gotten the chance to ask you." Rue asks me.

"Cinna" I say.

"That's a cool name" She says

"I have some stuff at home for that scar you know, just ask your brother to come by after we're finished with these crops and I'll give it to him later"

"Thanks" She says, smiling

After about two more hours of hard working in the hot sun on our town's plantation, I head home all sweaty and dirty. As I'm walking home I see Rue's little brother, Thresh coming running down the street to greet me.

"Hey man!" He says to me

"What's up?" I say

"Nothing much, I'm going home and I thought you were gonna stop by later to get the medicine for her back, But you can just walk home with me and I'll give it to you then if that's alright."

"Yeah that's fine"

As Thresh and I walk home, we talk about how the reaping is tomorrow and how this is my last one, and this is only Thresh's 2nd year going to the reaping. After about 15 minutes, were at my house and only my dad is home.

Thresh has been here before, so he knows about my mom's passing when I was 6 years old, I mean there are tons of pictures of her around my house and he probably figured that out on his own.

"Hey Dad." I say from downstairs.

"Thresh is here, just picking up some medicine for Rue, he'll be gone in a flash."

"Okay son." He says, and I walk towards the kitchen where all of our medicines are stored in a little container that sits next to the refrigerator.

"Thanks," Thresh Says. "Ill be sure to give this to my sister tonight, and get a goodnights rest."

"You too" I say

After that, My dad and I have dinner, and then I wash myself and prepare for the reaping tomorrow.

**CHAPTER ONE COMING APRIL 14TH!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey! So I know I said this would be up earlier than I am posting this now, but I wasn't in "writing mood" if you know what I mean. This is why I don't like to put dates on things because it just messes with my entire schedule and stuff, so without further rambling, here's Chapter 1! I hope you guys like it, and reviews would be greatly appreciated! **__**J **_

Chapter 1

"Wake up sleepy head" My father shakes me awake and I'm startled immediately. "It's reaping day!" He tells me.

"I already know this. You tell me this every year, Its pretty obvious that "It's reaping Day!" I tell him

"Just reminding you, no need for back talk mister"

"Whatever" I say, and then I go to take a shower.

For a second, I look at my bare body in the mirror, wondering what it would be like to see it bloodied and battered if I get picked at the reaping. I don't know how the Captiol stands to look at people slitting each other's throats, struggling to survive on harsh, sometimes animal filled lands. The entire process is just barbaric. I clear my head immediately, thinking that I might slip something out at some point if I get reaping, which is most likely, and freedom of speech here isn't taken very lightly.

After my shower, I get dressed in a casual black button down t-shirt, My usual reaping attire. My dad and I eat breakfeast, and we talk about miscellaneous things, such as previous games, and which one's we think are most viscous.

Once the time is about at 1pm, I head for the reaping. Usually, the reaping process is the same for all districts. But District 11 has a different method of selecting tributes. A more 'futuristic' and 'innovative' way to choose the names.

In the reaping area, I sign in, and I see a humongous board that's electronic which tells us who get's reaped. Everyone's settled down around 1:30, and then the Panem Athem starts playing as the National Seal comes on the board.

"War…Terrible War…" The speakers go off, I'm not listening. I don't care, frankly.

Then the reaping actually begins. Girls are first, as always and some girl named "Chloe Martinez" Who is 15, light-skinned, and is already sobbing violently like her entire family has died.

Now for the boys, a various assortment of 'names' but it's probably just random letters, then it finnaly stops, and the name flashes on the screen, and a female voice calls out:

"Cinna Blacksburn" Through the speakers.

_Its me. _


End file.
